Halls of The Dead
by Vatliel
Summary: A school in a rough neighbourhood locked down as students and staff are still stuck inside to survive against a zombie like outbreak originating from inside the school.
1. It Begins

Halls of the Dead

School like most things offered to us as people, should be a place of safety and security to kids and teenagers. Yet last month the most unthinkable thing happened that will never leave me the same again. In the halls, the dead roamed free unable to do much more than moan and wait for another student or teacher to become "the new hunt" and later die in their footsteps.

Like most stories say, the day it happened was pretty ordinary; the birds were chirping and the sun was shining, I wouldn't have thought much of it. I myself being a fan of zombie fiction in the movies had never thought I would have been in my own personal zombie movie. I had arrived at school a little late, five minutes if you want to be exact. I apologized to my teacher and took my seat near my friends which I have known since I was in elementary school. The school itself was a little odd all in its own. The school built in an odd zig zagged shape not what you'd usually see for a school built around the 1950's. After an outbreak of violence among gangs and recent shootings in the past; they had placed a metal plated windows and door coverings used in lockdowns.

Lunch came around and as always was short lived, containing nothing more than me and friends bumming around the halls of the school talking about the movies we saw the night before. Ha unfortunately this is the last time me and my friends see each other. We go to our next period math class as the bell rings; we take our seats knowing we aren't going to pay too much attention. Algebra was never my subject to like, too many formulas and letters, and the only reason I zoned back in on the lesson was because of a loud scream coming from the halls. The teacher and few students, me included opened the door and peered around the outside of the door to see what happened. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was out there. While the rest of the students went back into the classroom the teacher and I still stood in the door way pondering about the loud scream. "Alex, go back into the classroom" my teacher had said to me in a concerned tone. "Fine" I said to him as I took steps back quietly and slowly.

Minutes passed and still he stood there staring… Staring down towards the end of the hallway expecting something to happen. Then, he decided to walk into the hall slowly. At that time we started for the doorway to see what was happening. Then another scream finally came about drawing more fear into us as another scream came about. "Stay back in the classroom!" Our teacher yelled to us as he approached the corner closest to where the scream travelled from. He stopped in the middle of the hallway across from the corner. From our view it was like he froze on the spot, as his jaw dropped and he rushed off down the hall. Me and a girl who sat in front of me. "Carrie" was her name. We ran into the hall to see what happened, and what we saw was not for our eyes to see. Mr. Thompson; our teacher was slowly walking towards and badly injured girl. The girl stood there pale as a ghost, her long black hair was a mess laying on her shoulders. On the girls neck was a deep bite mark was imprinted with a chunk ripped out almost forcefully. Blood slowly flowing from the wound like thick molasses. There she stood slightly moaning as our teacher grasped her shoulders, knelt down asking her where she had gotten the bite from, and if he should call an ambulance. She stood slightly moaning still. Mr. Thompson lightly said to her "Hello? Are you okay?". "CRUNCH!!!" She lunged forward towards Mr. Thompson biting at his neck and ripping his flesh off chunk by chunk…


	2. First Aid

"AHHH!!!!" he screamed as he fell to the ground, while being mauled by the girl. The rest of the students ran into the hall way to help him out, trying to get the girl off of him. One of the girls managed to pull of the child off of Mr. Thompson, yet was also bitten by the girl on the forearm. When we managed to get Mr. Thompson into the classroom close the door he had lost his pulse. Scared as hell, some crying even we covered him up with our coats. We then turned to the girl who was bitten, who now sat on the floor leaning against the wall panting. We all looked at her arm which had been wrapped up in paper towel, and noticed she was going awfully pale and he breath was getting weaker and weaker.

Knowing she might die, we decided to try and get her down to the nurse's office two floors down…. And face the girl if we have to. I slowly opened the door to see if I could see the girl in the hallway that had attacked our teacher earlier. All clear, and my friend Chris helped our classmate up and we ran down the hallway towards the stairs. We yelled back to them "Stay back in the classroom until we get back" As we made our way down the hallway teachers and students were looking at us in curiosity and shock as to why there was a girl bleeding badly from the arm. We quickly explained to them about the girl who attacked Mr. Thompson and made our way back towards the stairs. As we passed the 2nd floor we saw her... The one who started this horrifying moment. Trying not to draw attention to us we kept going.

Finally on the main floor, we checked on our classmate. She was still breathing but barely. We needed to move fast. Moving down the hall we noticed blood trails on the floor. We picked up our pace and made it to the main office where the nurse's office is located. We took her in and told the principal and the nurse about the events that led up to now. Five minutes later the nurse came back out and stated the unfortunate news. We had then called 911 and alerted the ambulance and police about the girl still in our school.

More screams are now being heard and now people are seen running by the office, some even covered in blood. Behind them… slow moving, and moaning students. Pale. Like the girl before, it seems now that something worse than I thought is happening. The police finally arrive, only to immediately get attacked by the group of moaning students. Guns were firing yet with horrible accuracy due to panic. As quickly as they police had arrived they were dead. At this point the most dangerous events were about to take place as the alarms went off and the metal covers began to drop…


	3. From bad to worse

Totally sealed in… Just the thought of it made me feel worse and worse about the situation. Not only was that the issue but we were now trapped in with these walking cannibals. Thoughts were bombarding me from every direction " Are my friend's ok?.... How is the class?.... What is going on?... What is happening to these people?"

These thought were making me feel more and more uneasy, until I see the nurse burst through her door with my classmate on top of her. Struggling to hold the girl and her bloodied figure off of her she screamed for help. My principal tried to pull the girl off, but in fear of another death I yelled at him to stop

" Wait! Don't pull her off! That's what happened to her!!!"

So I ran up to her and kicked her off. She lay there groaning and moving on the floor, we took our minds away from the girl and we pulled up the nurse and checked her for any bites. She was clean…. Thank god. Even though I was relieved to know that she was alright, a sudden strike of fear surged through me.

"Mr. Thompson! He was bitten earlier by the same girl! My god what about the class…. I have to save them!"

I tried to run but my principal grabbed on to my arm. Trying to yank my arm away from him I noticed the look of concern in his eyes.

"Please… Don't go out there. It's way too dangerous with those THINGS out there"

"I'm sorry but I have to go, my class is most likely going to die if I don't go…. I have to make sure they're ok."

My principal finally decided to let go of my arm with a deep sigh. "Just be safe ok?" I nodded and began to run for the stairs. Chris decided to come along, just so we at least have someone to help just in case one of us got into some kind of trouble.

I slowly peered into the stairwell just to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing not a soul on those stairs we decided to run. On the landing for the second floor; where we had previously seen the girl before, now stood a horde of them. All pale, their faces covered in blood after feasting upon students. All staring at us, moaning, and banging on the windows trying to break though. Continuing up the stairs to the 3rd floor we began to notice blood stains streaking across the floor.

We came to our classroom door to find ourselves standing in shock at the sight we saw. Blood covered the floor like a crimson blanket had been laid out and the bodies of our classmates lay there lifeless and silent. The zombie like forms of students were silently feasting upon their corpses. Seeing my friends and my classmates laying there, I fell to my knees. I couldn't help myself but cry at what had taken place. The thought of knowing I would never see them again just put me into a state of depression.

Little did I know that the loud thud of me slamming into the floor would later have me running for my life……

( A/N: Sorry about not updating this thing for months but I had to get myself back into writing. A little problem with job hunting and financials caused me to be too busy. So here we are with CHPT.3 and 4 is on its way. And as for my other stories. The silent hill one probably will be stuck like it is for a while until I finish this one and the notes of the zombie story. Stay tuned and chapters will come)


	4. The Halls go silent

(A/N- I would like to personally thank you all for asking me to continue on with my story, otherwise I probably would have totally forgotten about it. Thank you. And yes it has most definitely been a while since chapter three came out, but I do promise that I will try to stay on top of this. I also apologize for an odd choice of words (infectee and zombie). I wanted to go for a professional style of narration almost like you would if you have to be interviewed or interrogated, while in the quotations keeping the regular slang in there.)

I had never felt this upset or disappointed about anything in my life, even when it came to funerals. But this time was different in comparison. I had felt like this was all my fault… I mean it was wasn't it? If I had gotten there sooner, or maybe thought about them leaving the body maybe they would be alive. I just couldn't get past these thoughts. I could hear Chris yelling at me, but his was muffled. It was almost as if a bomb had blown up, everything was happening so slowly it was just surreal. Chris on the other hand saw it differently because within seconds he had snapped me back into reality grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Alex what in god's name are you doing!? You couldn't have done anything to help!"

I shoved him back in anger, not being able to stop myself from lashing out.

"Well maybe if we got here sooner they'd be alive! Maybe if I hadn't brought that damn girl downstairs they'd still be alive Chris!"

"What are you talking about Alex!? You think this is all your fault!? Like hell it is! If you had stayed there we probably would've been dead, and the nurse and the Principal would probably be dead as well! So stop fucking blaming yourself!"

I was shocked! He was right… All this time I blamed myself for them. I forgot about the people I had saved up until this point. I looked up at Chris to apologize and thank him for helping. The look of shock in his face was a horrible sight to see. Chris was quivering in fear at what he was seeing, yet I had no idea of what was going on behind me. I turned around to see one of the first victims standing behind me about to attack. The pale, bloodied look of Mr. Thompson was the most horrific thing I had seen, his face twisted with a look of anger with blood dripping from his mouth like a miniature river. He wasn't alone though; as students and teachers begun to join Mr. Thompson's entourage. Me and Chris slowly backed out of the classroom, only to be met by more staff and students affected by this virus or whatever it was.

"Oh no… What are we going to do Alex?"

"Run!"

Chris and I ran as fast as we could to the staircase, avoiding as many people as we could. We stood at the top of the stairs, trying to catch our breath from our little sprint. The sounds of people screaming and running, as well as the moaning of those affected were echoing all over the school. Chris and I sat there breathing our sighs of relief, completely forgetting to check the stairway to make sure that we were safe, but oh well we wanted to enjoy the moment of safety.

Chris looks to me and asks me "Hey Alex. So…. What now? Where do we go?"

I turned to him still panting trying to catch my breath and told him "Well since we lost our friends… we might as well head back to the office. And hope for now that the girl is still on the ground, hopefully dead".

Chris nodded to me and we both got up to go down the stairs, expecting a battle on the way; that is... until we heard a smash from the 2 nd floor. We looked at each other, looked back down the stairs and started making our way down. Well as for that smash; oh we found out where it came from, and it wasn't the best of situations to have. All of the infectees that were on the 2 nd floor have now seemed to make their way into the stairwell.

"Oh shit Alex this isn't good. What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Chris said fearfully as he sees the infectees coming out one by one.

Seeing no other choice to do anything I told him straight out.

"Well we have zombies behind us and in front of us and zombies behind us. We have no other choice man… we have to go through them"

We both took a deep breath and ran at them all at full speed not knowing what would happen, yelling in anger at the top of our lungs. Moments later Chris and I tackle down the first infectees of the group falling down along with them. Stumbling to get to our feet; more infectees came, one grabbing Chris on the arm getting ready to bite. He tried to fight it off, but time was running out before its teeth would come to take the first bite. I ran as fast as I could full force giving the infectee a good kick to the chest, knocking it back and freeing Chris. Grabbing his arm, I pulled him and we bolted our way down the stairs to the first floor.

"Phew! Thanks Alex! I thought I was dead for sure with that thing. I'm glad that's over"

"Hey man you probably would've done the same for me anyway, just repaying the favour haha!"

Both laughing quietly, we make our way into the foyer where there is nothing to be heard but silence. Chris and I both shuddered at the odd sound of silence this floor had, we quickly shrugged it off and made our way to the office. Empty… It was oddly empty, yet there was no blood on the ground, not even a sign of the girl. We slowly step inside the office peering around corners and into the sub rooms, still not a sign of anyone.

I decided to call out to make sure it was empty.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Silent. We sighed with disappointment and then began to walk away, when the principal grabbed us and pulled us behind the secretary's desk; which we sadly forgot to check.

"Stop being loud you two! They flock to any kind of loud noise" He said quietly.

Chris looks to our principal in disbelief of them being here. Whispering to him "Where's the girl? I thought she was down here?"

"She started getting back up, and so we locked her up in the vault over there"

"Well that's a relief! Have you called the police again?" Chris said as he began to take a quick peek over the desk.

"Yes they said they are sending the army and are going to quarantine the school. So until then we have to hold out. Oh by the way how was the class Alex?"

That sentence his me like a brick. Sure I had gotten over the blaming and the initial shock, but now that I had time to think about it, all the sadness just swallowed me up as I told him everything.

"They... Th... They were all dead when we got there. Blood and dead bodies everywhere!"

"I'm sorry Alex… I didn't know. I know how close they were to you and seeing them like that is nothing for anyone's eyes to see"

"Yeah it isn't!" I yelled to him. "This is nothing anyone my age should be seeing but you know what! I did and I'm hating every second of it! Oooh like words are supposed to take all the pain away! …. I'm sorry sir. I couldn't take it anymore" As tears fell from my cheek I began to hear moans from up the hall.

"Alex, Chris. Get those doors and lock them now!"

Chris and I both ran quickly to the doors, shut them and clicked the lock. Apparently MY little fit there drew them all towards us. The principal had us set up a barricade of as much stuff as we could get. File cabinets, couches, desks and the lot. From this point on we knew we were in for quite a wild ride, and that we would be fighting for our lives……


	5. Fight to Survive

(A/N Sorry that I've been so late on doing this chapter. I have been trying to make this chapter exciting, as well as try to make it last for another chapter. And yes next chapter is the ending. So stay tuned for the exciting finale)

It's interesting to really think of our situation at this point. There are around six to seven hundred students and 40 staff members at my school. I began to wonder how many have survived and how many are like those things at the windows trying to kill us.

Chris and I were huddled in the corner scared of what the outcome would be. It's either everything holds and we live for the 4 hours we have to wait for help or they break it down and all of us are dead. The groans of the infectees and the banging of the windows were the parts of that which really stuck with me. All these people had families, children, siblings and none of them can go back to them. 2 hours had gone by so far and the doors and windows were still holding, but yet my hope was sinking as more and more infectees began showing up.

My principal had been trying to plan an escape for quite some time now, he was thinking about making a run for the staircase but too many zombies had come and blocked any exits. He was then thinking about getting up to the roof tops. It was risky trying to do this plan because it would involve going through the vents to get into the hallway, but then again it's getting more and more risky with each minute we hide here.

"What is going to happen to us Chris?"

I couldn't help but ask him, I was just wanted to hear something good.

"I don't know man, but I'm sure we're going to get out somehow"

I thought to myself over and over again that he was right, and I smiled a bit too. Then cracks began to sound off and appear on the glass. Everyone in the room grew tense. Chris and I both stood; we both knew that the windows wouldn't hold against the force of the pummeling the infectees were giving it. Minutes passed and we were coming up with plans for what to do, as everyone began picking up items to use in defense. The first thing I found was a pole for holding coats… to be honest I really don't know why I chose that of all things, and as for Chris he just picked up the nearest chair.

"Everybody brace yourself, this glass won't hold much longer, and all of these things are going to be coming in!" The principal yelled this out.

After another 10 minutes of pummeling the windows, the infectees finally broke through a piece of it and began flooding in. The teachers at the front of the office began whacking away at the zombies hoping to disable them, but every time they were knocked down the infectees got back up and we're immediately getting knocked back down. As more zombies began coming through some of the teachers were being surrounded, then bitten and on floor within seconds, the other teachers were trying desperately to save them but there too many. The teachers had to fall back further into the office as they joined up with Chris, the Principal and I, and it then became a fight for our lives as more and more zombies began to pile into the office area. Chris and the Principal were taking down groups of infectees trying to knock them back. A zombie… I mean an infectee came up behind Chris constantly trying to pull him towards it as it was trying to go in for a bite. I came up with my coat holder and shoved it off; sadly that small blow caused it to snap in half. We were beginning to slowly push them back but slowly more and more teachers and staff were screaming as they were being taken down to the ground becoming the next meal. Some teachers we were able to save others were sadly lost to the masses.

The Principal gave the final order for Chris and I. "Chris, Alex. Get to the roof that's your only hope. The vents over there should take you to the emergency stair case!"

"But what about you? You can still make it too"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, you are the ones who matter. Now GO!!!!"

Chris and I both clambered into the opening for the vent, as we closed it we heard the rest of the teachers, including the principal screaming as their flesh was being ripped. The screams were like nails on a chalk board, but we had to move on.

Chris and I made it into the staircase; we ran up the empty area and made it up to the roof. We were safe, but how long until the army would arrive. Me and Chris sat waiting using ourselves as a door block just in case one had noticed us.

A great man had told me that "A hero isn't someone who can save hundreds of people, a hero can also be someone who can save just one person" And that great man died today as my hero. We waited for the army to arrive, and prepare for the final stretch…


	6. The Escape

A few more hours had passed for Chris and I on the roof. The two worst things we could've ever faced mentally or emotionally happened up there. Chris and I were bored of waiting, but at the exact same time we were afraid that any infectees had gotten into the stair case, and were on their way to the roof top, ready to break the door at any time. The army felt like it was taking an eternity to get there and it was taking a toll on a Chris and I.

I guess I never really told you about Chris did I? Well I guess this is a good time to show the transition of the past day. When Chris had come to class that day he had his short brown hair styled in a preppy style spiking. Now his hair ruffled, showing faint traces of blood in it. His brown eyes looking like he could once take on anything, has now dimmed to a tired, blank stare. He was struck hard by this but then again who wouldn't at a time like that.

In the distance helicopters finally were beginning to sound, and hopes began to rise for the both of us. Slight smiles began to appear on our faces. We stood up to make sure we weren't seeing things as the helicopters began to get closer and closer.

"Oh thank god! We're finally going to get out of here Chris! Hah!"

I said it with a hysterical tone of happiness. We began to wave our arms to get the attention of the pilots hoping that one of them would be able to see us.

"Hey we're down here! Please help us!"

I think the whole time we were yelling, those smiles never left our faces. We were finally going to go home not have to worry about this anymore. Then we noticed the helicopters did not stop above us to pick us up, instead landed on the ground. An armoured soldier stepped out of the chopper and stood in the front parking lot of the school. He pulled out a speakerphone and gave the students the announcement of what to do.

"Attention students of Mary's Field High School. We have come to aid you in this grim time. We are going to raise the front security gates. If there are any survivors; Please make your way to the front doors. We will assist you all in the best way we can"

When we heard that, hope turned to anger as we learned that we had to make our way back into the deathtrap I once called "School".

"Oh come on! You have to be fucking kidding me!"

All the while I was thinking if you wanted to help us the best way possible, then why not come in to the school and help. Though looking back on it wasn't all that safe to do that now was it? Oh well. Chris and I decided if we ARE going to get down to the army we have no other choice. I grabbed the handle to the door. Before opening it Chris and I took 3 deep breaths before quickly opening the door... The stairway was empty. Who knows maybe that was a good stroke of luck for us, even to this day I still think it was the one thing that saved us. Quickly down the stairs we ran; all the way down to the first floor.

Now came the hard part. The main floor of the school was infested with at least one to two hundred infectees just mindlessly stumbling around. That was anyway until they caught our scent causing a majority of them to turn around and start to walk towards us. Trapped back in the same situation as we were in the beginning, with only 100 meters to the doors to safety. So we took the chance of the home stretch and literally ran for our lives. Ninety meters left, then eighty, then seventy and so on until we could almost see the light in the doors.

30 meters away from the doors and a body of the student tripped me bringing me to the ground. With infectees getting increasingly closer to me, Chris turned back and grabbed my hand and started pulling me up.

"Come on Alex! We're almost there now let's moving."

He pulled me up to my feet and we continued running. Now twenty meters left, ten, five. When we finally reached the doors to the outside, I saw Chris fall to the ground, and I immediately stopped to the sounds of 2 bullets whizzing past my ear. To my suprise I was alive, I turned around to see Mr. Thompson slowly falling to the ground. The man who gave his life for us, finally put to rest from this horrible nightmare.

Chris got back up on his feet to my relief. We were finally free of this horrible nightmare. The medical team and took both of us to separate cleaning areas to get checked out for injuries or infection. And then that was where I met you Colonel Peters.

And that is my story. From the little girl who started it all, to the loss of a great man. Out of six hundred people in the school only us two survived. I hope this was enough information for you. And by the way, I still think you could've at least picked us up off of the roof top. And by the way where is Chris...

END

(A/N Finally finished! Thanks to all of you for your patience and commitment. And I do apologize for the ending. I wanted to give it a little bit more of an added bonus. And then the final sentence was to leave an open ending. Leaving it to how you all feel about how it should be. Thanks for reading. Until next time. Sincerely Thomas Andrade)


End file.
